კამათელი (Dice)
Dungeons and Dragons is traditionally played with seven dice: the d4, d6, d8, d10, d12, and d20, but traditional sets include 7 dice. The seventh die is a second d10 which is used for percentile rolls. Gamers tend to use a dice tray or dice tower, though it is not required for play. In fact, many games are run with fewer dice or no dice at all depending on the discretion of the group. Dice come in many shapes, sizes, materials, and designs. Many players will own more sets of dice than they need and some will own sets they do not use, but purchased for aesthetic reasons. Rarely, players will use dice with non-standard values like d30, d60, d100, d120, and d2. Uses The d20 is the most used of the set; its role is to decide the outcome of checks made when a player attempts any action the DM deems worthy of a skill check. The d20 has two important outcomes, the critical hit and the critical miss. These are achieved when rolling a 20 or 1 respectively on the d20 without adding modifiers. This is known as a natural roll often referred to as a "nat 20". The remaining dice, the d4, d6, d8, d10 and d12 are used for determining outcomes from, attacks, weapons, spells, and healing amounts. Facts Dice are traditionally designed with a mathematical equation deciding how the faces are laid out. The higher number the faces the more complex the design becomes. It is a simple trick to know which face of the dice is resting on the surface by subtracting the side facing up from that particular dice's combined face value. The side facing up + side facing down is the combined face value. The common example for this is the d6: its combined face value is always 7. That means that if you see a 4 facing up the 3 is facing the table. It is usually determined by adding the lowest number (1) to the highest number (or number of sides). D20 * Percentile chance of any given number: 5% * Name of Shape: Icosahedron * Combined Face Value: 21 D12 * Percentile chance of any given number: 8.33% * Name of Shape: Dodecahedron * Combined Face Value: 13 D10 * Percentile chance of any given number: 10% * Name of Shape: Pentagonal Trapezohedron * Combined Face Value: 11 D8 * Percentile chance of any given number: 12.5% * Name of Shape: Octahedron * Combined Face Value: 9 D6 * Percentile chance of any given number: 16.67% * Name of Shape: Hexahedron or Cube * Combined Face Value: 7 D4 * Percentile chance of any given number: 25% * Name of Shape: Tetrahedron * Combined Face Value: N/A This dice is read by looking at the faces showing and reading the consistent number showing on all sides. There are two main types: the first has the common number at the apex and the second type is read by the number that is around the base. Many variations on the D4 can be found trying to solve this problem. D2 * Percentile chance of any given number: 50% * Name of Shape: Disc * Combined Face Value: N/A Though this is not one of the dice traditionally used for Dungeons and Dragons, it is often referenced as a joke among players. It refers to a coin. კატეგორია:თამაშის მექანიკა